ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
Twilight is a novel by Stephenie Meyer. It is the first novel in a series and the name is also used to refer to the series as a whole. The books, in order, are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. They have also been adapted into five movies. The plot of this novel and the ensuing series revolves around an incredibly clumsy girl named Bella moving to a near-perpetually rainy town, in which charming location she falls in love with a stunningly handsome, sullen and emotionally distant vampire known as Edward Cullen. Her childhood friend Jacob Black also attracts some attention, and turns out to be a werewolf. Wangst over this conflict ensues. The books continue throughout Edward and Bella's tormented relationship and her insistence upon being turned into a vampire so that she can stay perpetually young with him. The Species Vampires Twilight vampires are all supernaturally gorgeous. They don't die in the sunlight; instead, they sparkle. They have cold, marble-like skin and are impervious to any human weapon weaker than a missile (presumably); it is made explicitly clear in Eclipse ''and ''Breaking Dawn ''that another vampire, a werewolf, or a shapeshifter (such as the Quileutes) are the only creatures capable of inflicting physical damage to a vampire. If a vampire drinks human blood or is "younger" than a year old (as a vampire), his or her eyes cycle between red and black, with the color darkening as the time between feedings increases. If, however, a vampire survives on animal blood, his or her eyes take on any color from honey gold to black (again darkening as the thirst grows more pronounced) and generally appear to have more empathy towards humans and other vampires. It is not unheard of for a vampire to cross paths with a human who smells too irresistable to ''not ''eat. The best example of this is the way Bella smells to Edward, leaving him constantly on the verge of ripping out her throat until the fiasco at the end of ''New Moon ''makes him realize the pain of smelling her is nowhere as horrible as the pain of losing her. She does not seem to mind this, though she does worry about the pain it causes ''him. Shapeshifters Twilight ''werewolves (which are in fact shapeshifters who have all chosen massive wolves as their alternate forms, likely due to the werewolf legends told by their tribal leaders), in the immortal term coined by Cleolinda, ''fursplode. In other words, they are described as exploding into their werewolf forms, usually in a fit of pure rage. They belong to a Native American tribe known as the Quileutes, and are enemies of the vampires, whom they refer to as "Cold Ones." Shapeshifters possess the ability to imprint upon another person—that is, he (or presumably she, though the sole female of the group is never shown to imprint) falls madly and irreversibly in love with what can best be described as their other half. This not only turns the affected shapeshifter into a bit of a puppy around said other half, but it can also lead to some...unfortunate implications (though Jacob Black is keen to point out that the imprinter will be whatever his other half needs the most—be it a babysitter, best friend, close confidant, or eventual mate.) The Quileute shapeshifters mobilize in a pack setting, and the pack leaders possess an alpha-wolf ability which, when applied, makes it impossible for any member of the pack to disobey the alpha's orders. Jacob reports this mental ability to have a double tenor. Werewolves True werewolves are mentioned to exist in the Twilight ''universe; however, their absence from the storyline until their last-minute mention at the climax of ''Breaking Dawn ''is explained away by Edward's declaration that they have been hunted to near-extinction by Caius, a Volturi leader who nearly lost a fight with a werewolf at some point and is now apparently deathly afraid of the whole species. It's also mentioned that it is illegal for vampires to have any dealings with werewolves, except for purposes of extermination. True werewolves are referred to as Children of the Moon. The Mockery Due to elements such as sparkling vampires and a love story in which it is presented as natural and romantic to rip out the engine of a girl's truck so she won't go visit those dangerous werewolf friends, not to mention Edward's disturbing habit of creeping into Bella's room at night to watch her sleep and other such behavior that critics have described as emotional abuse and stalking, the books have attracted strong criticism and much mockery, similar to ''Eragon, only more so. The fact that Bella's physical appearance is uncannily similar to Meyer's doesn't help matters much, as it leads some people to call Bella a Canon Sue (among various other, less pleasant names). Plot elements include a half-vampire baby that breaks Bella's spine while it is in the womb, requiring Edward to do a Cesarean section with his fangs. When this aforementioned half-vampire is born, Jacob "imprints" on her, which makes him fall hopelessly and irreversibly in love with her/it. For some reason, this bizarre form of pedophilia is completely accepted by all the characters, including the baby. On top of this, it is mentioned that they will be married as soon as Renesmee (the baby) is old enough—''seven years old'', to be precise. To quote Cleolinda again, "Twilight means never having to say you're kidding." It is, however, a genuine canon continuum, and thus requires protection by any agents who can stomach it without trying to kill the characters. The Fandom Twilight is responsible for one of the latest fanfic explosions due to its large number of fans. Since very few agents can survive the continuum for very long, those who do are severely overworked and more insane than most. Due to the shortage of agents, the continuum itself has taken heavy damage which may be irreparable. The Twilight fandom scares many. A number of its members are adolescent fangirls, or the "TwiMoms," older women just as drawn to it who act exactly the same way as the fangirls—an unpleasant combination that ends up being both creepy and annoying. It is highly prone to Suefics and 'ship wars, the latter of which has a disturbing tendency to spill over into real life (up to the point where Burger King used "Team Edward vs. Team Jacob" as part of a marketing gimmick). Twilight fans are rumored to have a propensity for attacking those who state they dislike the series in any way; whether these attacks take the form of simple flaming or more direct action is unknown. Accuracy is not 100% clear, but caution is advised nonetheless. Twilight Goodfic Yes, it exists. Hey you, stop laughing in the back! I can see you... Twilight goodfic is generally considered to be better than Twilight itself in writing style, characterization, and plot. Twilight goodfic tends to take the premises in the books and portray them in a realistic way, to fill in any of the many plotholes, or to give minor characters or antagonists voices and personalities. Many PPC agents believe that Twilight goodfic may be the only reason Twilight has not yet been overwhelmed by canon damage. Examples: * "Seven" and "Eighteen," two opposite perspectives of what effect Renesmee's fast maturation might have on her personality and relationship with Jacob. * "A Good Feeling," an interesting (yet brief) look into Jasper's origins. Pre-''Twilight'' canon. (In-Progress) * "Vampire Assassin," a sequel to Breaking Dawn. It's more realistic (and better written) than the entire Twilight series. (In-Progress) * Luminosity, an AU. What if Bella was a deeply introspective rationalist? After the first few chapters, the plot is almost unrecognizable. (Complete) In the PPC Twilight minis are mini-Sparklewolves. Agents Native to this Continuum * Caleb Cooper * Charlotte Webb * Martin Carlini * Wobbles the Clown Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) ** "Two-For-One Special" (crossover with Harry Potter) ** "Explosive Tempers" **"Rogue Sue" ** "Field Test" (crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus) * Agents the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) ** "Nothing Short of a God" (crossover with X-Men), with the Reader and Kozar (DIC) ** "Triplet Threat" ** "I Think She's Turning Japanese" Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * "Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre," Agents Fisherman and Evie (DF - SOD) Crossovers With Harry Potter * "Cosmic Love," Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS) * "Runs in the Family," Agents Keiko Turbo and Elanorelisindrivar * "Two-For-One Special," Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (DF) With Other Canons * "Driftwood: Kelly The Roman Warrior" (crossover with Dracula), Agents Kaitlyn and Selene (DF) * "The Melancholy of Bella Swan" (crossover with Haruhi Suzumiya), Agents Evie and the Fisherman (DF, SOD) * "The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes" (alternative link) (crossover with Sherlock), Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (DMS) with Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) * "The Vampire King of Narnia" (crossover with Narnia and The O.C.), Agents Sedri and Iza (DMS) * "The Vampire, the Ice Queen and the Wardrobe," a.k.a. "Enter the Fictionary" (crossover with Narnia), Agents Mittens, the Radioactive Moss Creature, Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes (DF) * "Of Guilty Pleasures and Utter Tripe," (crossover with The Inheritance Cycle), Agents Dawn McKenna (DMS), Kozar (DIC), Valon Vance and Kala Jeng (DF) * "Nothing Short of a God" (crossover with X-Men), Agents Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS), and the Reader and Kozar (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Literature Category:Films